1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices and electronic apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to electro-optical devices and electronic apparatuses capable of displaying a plurality of displays in different directions.
2. Related Art
One example of an electro-optical device currently known in the art is an organic electroluminescent device, known as an organic EL device. For example, one such device described in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2001-318341 discloses an organic EL display capable of displaying a stereoscopic image by alternately blocking light emitted from an organic EL element using a pair of adjacent liquid crystal elements.
The display includes an organic EL element and a pair of liquid crystal elements, along with a mechanism for displaying two different images in two directions, and will be described with reference to the cross-sectional views shown in FIGS. 27A and 27B. As shown in FIG. 27A, the display 600 includes an organic EL element 601 and a pair of liquid crystal elements 603. The pair of liquid crystal elements 603 face the organic EL element and includes a first liquid crystal sub-element 603a and a second liquid crystal sub-element 603b. 
Because the second liquid crystal sub-element 603b blocks a portion of the light emanating from the organic EL element 601, the light is displayed at a first range 605. In this case, when the organic EL element 601 forms a first image, the first image can be viewed from the first range 605.
As shown in FIG. 27B, because the first liquid crystal sub-element 603a blocks a portion of the light emanating from the organic EL element 601, the light is displayed a second range 607. In this case, when the organic EL element 601 forms a second image, the second image can be viewed from the second range 607.
The first and second images can be viewed as a continuous image by alternately switching which of the first and second liquid crystal subelements 603a and 603b are blocking the display, so that a first and second image may be displayed by the organic EL element 601.
As shown in FIG. 28A, there is a subrange 611 in which the first range 605 and the second range 607 overlap. As such, a superimposed image of the first and second images may be seen in the subrange 611.
Only the first image can be seen in a subrange 613a portion of the first range 605, which excludes the subrange 611. Similarly, only the second image can be seen in the subrange 613b of the second range 607, which excludes the subrange 611 from the second range 607. The subrange 613a and the subrange 613b are referred to as a suitable viewing range 613a and a suitable viewing range 613b, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 28B, the suitable viewing ranges 613a and 613b can be extended by reducing the distance L between the organic EL element 601 and the pair of liquid crystal elements 603.
In the display described in JP-A-2001-318341, a glass substrate is arranged between the organic EL element and the liquid crystal elements. In order to reduce the distance L in the display, the thickness of the glass substrate must be reduced. The reduction in the thickness of the glass substrate, however, leads to many disadvantages, such as a reduction in yield, an increase in production time, and a reduction in quality, due to a reduction in the strength of the substrate.
That is, the display in the related art has the unsolved problem of difficulty in extending the suitable viewing range.